


I don't remember the rest

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Insanity, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: I'll just hum it.





	I don't remember the rest

**Author's Note:**

> :)

**Condemned**

_ Death would be a kinder fate  _

_ It's hands would carry  _

_ My body  _

_ This, infection  _

_ Is worse.  _

_ It beats me, takes everything _

_ Forces my mind to forget  _

_ Everything  _

_ Who I am  _

_ Who I know  _

_ Everything  _

_ Condemned to a fate  _

_ That I never wanted  _

_ Death would be a kinder fate _

_ For me  _

_ I don't remember the rest of it  _

_ I'll just hum it  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :) thanks!


End file.
